


Remnant

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle





	Remnant

The Doctor’s life, much like anyone’s, is a series of meetings and partings, each one undeniably bittersweet. But though he’s said far more than his fair share of goodbyes in his time, no others compare to this.

He traces the outline of her name and wishes that the pyre was as popular with 21st century humans as it had been with Time Lords, for these few remnant words carved into marble hardly seem like a fitting memorial.

She’d deserved so much more than this. Than him. 

It’s not the first funeral he’s attended, but he swears it’ll be the last.


End file.
